


Six Years

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Duncan and Brent hike to one of Duncan's favorite spots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - Forest

Brent follows Duncan as they continue hiking through the forest.  They’d been hiking for nearly an hour and Brent has to wonder if they’re ever going to get to the spot Duncan wants to show him.  Not that he’s complaining about the walk.  He loves this hikes that they do.  When Duncan had brought up coming to Manitoba Wildlands, Brent didn’t hesitate to agree.  It’s a place that he’s wanted to come to since he’d first heard about it.  Being able to come with Duncan makes the experience that much better.

 

“We’re almost there,” Duncan says as he glances back at Brent.  “Need a break?”

 

Brent smirks.  “Is that your way of saying you do, old man?” he asks.

 

Duncan snorts.  “You’re funny.”

 

“So you’ve told me.  Okay, so I’ll be the first to say it.  A quick break would be good.”

 

“It would.”  They come to a stop and take a seat on a nearby bench.  Duncan takes a drink of his water and looks over at Brent.  “What do you think so far?”

 

Brent smiles before he takes a drink of his own water.  “It’s great,” he answers.  “I can see why you wanted to take down this trail.”

  
Duncan nods.  “And I promise we’re close and you’re gonna love it.”

 

“I have no doubt about that.”  He nudges Duncan.  “So why this spot?”

 

“It’s a place I used to come to just think.  It’s special to me.”  He looks at Brent.  “I probably should have brought you here a while ago.  Not like we haven’t been together for a while.”

 

Brent snorts.  “Do you even know how long we’ve been together?”

 

“Is this a quiz?”  He watches Brent with a smile.  “Six years.”

 

“No quiz.  Just wanted to see if you remembered seen as it’s been so long.”

 

“Would have been longer if your stupid ass didn’t run.”

 

“Oh come on, I was young.”

 

“So was I!” 

 

“We’re together now.”  Brent watches as Duncan stands up once again and stands directly in front of him.  “Six years.”

 

“Six years.”  Duncan leans down and presses a soft kiss to Brent’s lips.  “Best years of my life.”

 

“Mine too.”  Brent stands up again when Duncan pulls at his hands.  “Think we’ll have six more?”

 

“There better be.”  Duncan smiles as they start walking once again.  “If you can deal with me for that long.”

 

“I can if you can.” 

 

Duncan comes to a stop when he reaches the water.  He smiles when he feels Brent stop beside him.  He finally looks over to watch Brent’s face.

 

“Wow,” Brent says.

 

“I know.”  Duncan looks back out at the water.  He can’t believe this is the first time he’s brought Brent here.  Before now it just never worked out.  This is the right time.

 

Brent moves over to stand behind Duncan.  He slides his arms around the slightly older man’s waist.  “Perfect way to spend today.”

 

Duncan leans back in Brent’s hold.  “Agreed.”  He turns his head enough to let Brent kiss him.

 

“How often do you come out here?”

 

“Not as often as I want to anymore.  But back when I was younger I’d be out here usually two times a week.  Sometimes more.”

 

“I can’t believe you never brought me here before now.”

 

“I know!”  Duncan turns in Brent’s arms and smiles at the man.  “But you’re here now and that’s all that matters, right?”

 

“I suppose so.”  He kisses Duncan.  “I just have one request.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Don’t wait another six years to bring me back.”


End file.
